Her Adonis
by swizzbeatz
Summary: Manuella’s addicted. She needs help, but it seems there’s only one person willing to help her. Her Adonis. Takes place just after AWH2ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Degrassi, except my posters, 2 scripts signed by the cast, a pink highlighter, postcards, and my many wonderful memories. I also own this story with the exception of the contained characters.

**Summary:** Manuella's addicted. She needs help, but it seems there's only one person willing to help her. Her Adonis.  (Takes place just after AWH2)

Enjoy!

Manuella Santos a.k.a. Manuella "Slutos" born in Manila and raised in Toronto is one angst-filled teenager. It all started when the love of her life knocked her up. Although she got an abortion, the scars remained permanent. She couldn't get over the whole situation. She herself was a negative stigma. She couldn't get over the whole situation. She would lie in bed all day and all night thinking over her past decisions. Anytime she though about it, the harsh words thrown at her face everyday by the student population at Degrassi Community School comes back. Degrassi, known for its vindictive reputation has done nothing to change itself.

Two weeks after the abortion, she couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much for anyone to handle. She had to do something about the name-calling, the stares, the whispers that were so loud; you'd feel you were in an echo chamber. Manuella tried stopping the rumors, but nothing worked. Apologies and bribes did no good. None of the girls were willing to be her friend, for dear of being ridiculed and/or known as someone like her. But the boys, they didn't mind. Even the ones with girlfriends who despised Manuella. So Manuella did the only thing she thought was left to do. She secretly flirted with the guys. She let them do as they pleased with her. She'd call them hoping to find them home alone and if not, she'd call someone else until she hit jackpot.

When she did get to their houses though, the real games began. The games also known as mindless, loveless, fornication-filled sex. Neither person did it for love, but for lust. Manuella did it because she wanted to feel someone with her. It had been so long since a peer touched her in a friendly way that she was dying for something like that.

At first she went for the obvious popular boys like Spinner Mason, Jay Hogart, Sully, and even Jimmy Brookes, and they gave in. Then, she started needing the feeling more often and since these guys had girlfriend they had to tend to, she went for the lower-classed individuals such as J.T. Yorke, Towerz and once, she even tried to get with Toby Isaacs, but he has said he wasn't ready.

Her body now craved the feeling of hot, wild sex, but the boys at school weren't always free to be with her after school, so at lunch, she'd sneak off with the next willing boy with a hard-on and do the do down at the ravine. After that she'd beg any other member of the male sex that happens to be around and is willing to fulfill her needs. It was official. Manuella Santos was now a SLUT! Well it's been officials for a while, but she could finally admit to it. She was addicted to sex and any boy 16 years or older not in her family could do it for her.

She had been with 80 of the male population at Degrassi including three teachers, but she hadn't been with the boys who were the kings of abstinence.

One day when no one was available, Manuella found herself going insane. She dreaded what she was about to do. But if she didn't do it, she'd die of hunger…for sex. Manuella found herself in a pair of heeled flip-flops, short pink velour skirt, and an all too tights tube top. If there wasn't still light out, any passerby could mistake her for a prostitute. A Baby Prostitute at that. She seemed to be in a trance like state until the doorbell to the Jeremiah/ Manning household brought her back to reality. Now, the craving was all too strong. It was eating her from the inside out.

Craig Manning opened the door and almost had an aneurysm when he saw the obviously disturbed teen on the other side. "Come in," he said almost choking on his own words. She walked in with way too much enthusiasm for someone who had ignored him for the past 2 months after the abortion incident. Craig locked the door and watched as her legs moved toward the couch. _Good thing Joey and Angie aren't home to see her like this_, Craig thought. Craig had hear rumors about her begging guys for sex, but he never believed it until he noticed her and some distinct boys missing at the same time. Now she was at his house, and although he doesn't want a used up chick, he wouldn't mind some excitement right now since he's got nothing else to do.

"So Craig, what do you want to do?" the girl asked disrupting his thoughts. She didn't seem as happy as she usually was, but the sex appeal still lingered there.

When Craig sat down beside her, she didn't wait for his reply. She lunged at his mouth and attacked his tongue with hers. He wanted this so bad but when she removed her skirt and started removing her tube top only to be left in a thong, Craig had to stop. This was not normal for a 15-year-old girl. He suddenly softened and realized she was in need of help and apparently he was the only one willing to help her. He stopped her right away and it took all his strength not to look at her bare and pink-laced thong.

"STOP its!" he yelled, "Get a hold of yourself.

"Craig, why don't you want me?" She started kissing him all over and tried getting his pants off. "Fuck me please Craig. I need you. I need someone inside me. Please!"

"No, I can't. I won't take advantage of you when you're this vulnerable." He cared about her too much to use her.

"OK fine," she said while walking around obviously looking for someone while still in only her underwear.

"Where are you going?" Craig asked her.

"To find Joey. I'm sure he's willing to give me what I need."

"Manny, what's wrong with you?" The name Manny triggered a nostalgic feeling and it was all too much for Manuella to handle. She fell down slowly and began to sob quietly against her well. Craig bent down near her and cooed her till she stopped. He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He laid her gently on his bed and dressed her in one of his t-shirts, and put her a blanket around her to keep her warm.

"Manny, you should probably stay here until you feel better. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thanks. You know Craig, I think you're the only one who cares about me." He just had to hug her then and so he did, until she fell asleep in his arms and her put her down again. He made a mental promise to himself that he'd never let her feel broken again. He'd be with her. He'd do everything he could for her.

He would be her Adonis, he Prince Charming, her savior over and over again until they made vows to be with each other till death do them part.

FINI!

Now REVIEW


End file.
